OS : Manoir des Malefoy
by ElilouWeasley
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione sont emmenés de force dans le repère des Mangemorts : Le manoir des Malefoy. Nous connaissons tous cette scène de J.K Rowling, tirée du 7ème livre d'Harry Potter. Mais que s'est-il passé, dans la tête d'Hermione et de Drago, à ces instants ? Comment ces deux personnages ont-ils vécu cette scène ?


Le Rafleur caresse de sa main ma nuque exposée. Je réprime un puissant frisson, et au lieu de laisser libre court à mes larmes, je pense à autre chose. Mais quoi penser, dans cette situation? A mes parents, exilés en Australie jusqu'à je-ne-sais-quand? A Harry et Ron, tous deux devant moi en train de se battre vainement? A Neville, Ginny et Luna, enfermés à Poudlard sous la direction de Rogue?

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds me vint à l'esprit, mais je le repousse. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de penser à Drago Malefoy.

"Comment tu t'appelles?"

Je devine que le Rafleur s'adresse à Harry avant même d'avoir pu tourner la tête. Les commentaires sur son visage déformé fusèrent, mais le Survivant resta aussi calme que possible.

"Dudley", répond Harry.

"Et ton prénom?"

"Je… Vernon. Vernon Dudley.

"Vérifie la liste, Scabior." ordonne Greyback.

Le Mangemort contourne Harry sans un mot de plus et se penche sur Ron.

"Et toi, le rouquin ? Tu es qui ?"

"Stan Rocade."

Non ! Quel idiot !

"Tu parles !" s'exclame le dénommé Scabior. On connaît très bien Stan Rocade, il nous a souvent donné un coup de main."

Fenrir s'agenouilla près de Ron et lui enfonça la mâchoire d'un énième coup de poing. J'étouffe un cri et détourne les yeux vers l'herbe sèche, sous mes pieds.

"Suis Bardy", dit Ron, "Bardy Weasley."

"Un Weasley?" grogne Greyback. "Tu es donc d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang, même si tu n'es pas une Sang-De-Bourbe. (Mon ventre fait un saut périlleux à l'emploi du nom, censé me qualifier.) Maintenant, passons à ta jolie petite amie…"

L'homme qui me regarde fixement me dégoûte. Ses dents jaunies se dévoilent en un sourire malsain, et je sais pertinemment qu'il fixe mon cou caché par mes cheveux.

"Du calme, Greyback", lance Scabior, dominant les ricanements des autres.

Le loup garou se tourne vers son adjoint, et j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'oeil au visage de Ron. Son sang dégouline sur son cou, et il crache un long filet rouge.

"Oh, je ne vais pas la mordre toute de suite" dit Greyback avec délectation. "On va voir si elle est plus rapide à se souvenir de son nom que Barny. Qui es-tu, fillette?"

Je prends le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit :

"Pénélope Dauclair."

"Quel est ton statut de sang?"

"Sang-mêlé."

Scabior déclare, ses doigts crasseux enroulés autour de la liste :

"Facile à vérifier, mais toute cette bande a encore l'âge d'être à Poudlard."

Je perds la conversation à partir de là, tout simplement parce que d'autres Rafleurs entrent dans notre tente, source du bruit infernale de nos affaires mises sans dessus dessous.

J'essaie de voir à travers la toile beige, mais je ne peux voir que des silhouettes passer ici et là. Des cris de victoire se font entendre, et mon ventre se tord par le stress. Si on nous avions mangé plus que des champignons cuits cette semaine, j'aurai déjà vomi depuis longtemps.

Soudain, un des Rafleurs attrape Harry par les cheveux et le tire en arrière. Je comprends une seconde trop tard que Ron et moi allons subir le même sort quand le Rafleur qui me tient attrape mes bras pour me pousser par terre. Sentir ses mains sur ma peau me donne des frissons désagréables, je me retiens de hurler.

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes pour les ligotées, attachées à Harry, Ron et d'autres prisonniers. Je sens des doigts m'effleurer, mais n'arrive pas à les identifier. Mon esprit est brouillé, je prends une grande inspiration pour réfléchir posément à la situation et trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

"Quelqu'un a encore une baguette ?"

Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder ma poche, j'ai senti le Mangemort s'en emparé dès qu'il eût touché un doigt sur moi.

"Non."

J'ai répondu en même temps que Ron, à ma droite. Ses paroles sont bafouillées à cause du sang qui coule le long de sa bouche.

"Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai prononcé le nom, je suis désolé…"

Avant d'avoir pu contredire les idées néfastes de mon meilleur ami, j'entends une voix à ma gauche, familière :

"Harry?"

"Dean ?"

Oh non ! Pas Dean ! J'espère que les Rafleurs ne savent pas son Statut de sang, sinon, il risque d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes.

D'autres bruits d'objets renversés dans la tente, et je me tends le cou pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Quand une odeur de parfum se répand dans l'air humide, je comprends que la fiole de ma mère vient de se briser. Le seul souvenir palpable de ma mère vient de s'évaporer, à cause d'un stupide Mangemort sans coeur. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, cette vision m'attriste au plus haut point, tellement que je dois essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

Je regarde le visage boursouflé d'Harry. Lui aussi paraît en proie à une angoisse grandissante, et personne ne pourrait lui en blâmer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté pour mon sortilège fait à la vite, qui transforme réellement le visage de mon meilleur ami. Même sa cicatrice, normalement en forme d'éclair, est étirée et ne ressemble plus qu'à un trait rouge.

"Bonne récolte pour une seule soirée." dit Greyback.

J'entends ses bottes s'écraser contre le sol, en direction d'Harry.

"Un Sang-De-Bourbe, un gobelin en fuite et trois élèves échappés de l'école."

Ils sont donc au courant pour le sang "impur" de Dean, et le gobelin en fuite doit sûrement être Gripsec, son accompagnateur.

"Tu as vérifié leur nom sur la liste, Scabior?" rugit le loup-garou.

"Ouais. Il n'y a aucun Vernon Dudley."

"Intéressant. Très intéressant."

Cette fois, la tente remuait sans cesse, et les Rafleurs avaient entassé devant tous les objets qui leur avaient servi. Une casserole, une bouillotte, un bonnet, un livre désormais déchiré, une couverture… Je devine qu'ils sont rentrés dans la chambre maintenant, car la partie gauche de la tente est remuée sans arrêt.

Le visage de Scabior étant tourné vers moi, je baisse les yeux. Les larmes perlent le coin de mes yeux, mais je résiste pour en pas les faire couler.

J'imagine que Drago se tient devant moi, qu'il me regarde avec son sourire en coin si rare. Je pense à ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés le matin, ses yeux métalliques scrutant le visage d'Harry et Ron, la jalousie marquée sur ses traits. Je me rappelle de son visage concentré, penché sur ses devoirs de potion. Ou de son sourire victorieux sur son balai de Quidditch, haut dans le ciel, sa tenue verte contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Mes pensées fut interrompues par un hurlement, et deux secondes plus tard, un Rafleur plus petit que les autres sortaient de la toile avec dans les mains… L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

"Maaaagnifique !"

Je réprime un profond frisson. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il trouve ça, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je me trouve idiote. C'est notre plus grand objet de valeur, et il est désormais entre les doigts de Fenrir Greyback.

"'Tends un peu, Greyback ! Tu as vu ça dans La Gazette ?"

Un autre Rafleur s'approche, le journal déplié sous ses yeux. J'ai l'impression subit que mon coeur cesse de battre tant la peur déferle dans mes membres. Je sais ce qu'il voit.

"Ermione Grangère, la Sang-De-Bourbe qui voyage avec 'Arry Pottère."

Mon nom mal prononcé me donne l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Un grand silence se propage, remplissant l'air de cette petite campagne. Je n'ose pas me tourner vers Ron et Harry, car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai honte de mon sang.

Greyback s'approche de moi, et se penche. Je sens son haleine acide me fouetter le visage.

"Tu sais quoi, fillette ? Cette photo te ressemble beaucoup."

"Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi !"

Ma voix est éraillée, proche d'un couinement strident. Ils ont compris.

"Qui voyage avec Harry Potter…" répète Greyback en fronçant les sourcils.

Il tourna la tête vers le brun, et reconnut sa cicatrice. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

J'entends des coups, et ça me réveille de ma transe. Encore allongé dans mon lit, je gémis, et ma mère entre dans ma chambre.

Elle a l'air totalement paniquée : Ses cheveux, blonds et habituellement peignés en une large tresse, sont ébouriffés, et ses yeux sont révulsés par l'angoisse.

D'un bond je me lève, désormais alerté.

"Mère?"

"Drago, ta tante a besoin de ton aide."

Ma tante. A peine ce nom heurte mes tympans que mes poils se hérisse. Que me veut-elle? Pourquoi diable Bellatrix Lestrange aurait besoin de moi?

Devant mon air interrogateur, ma mère ajoute :

"Pour identifier Harry Potter."

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je m'imagine les pires scénarios dans ma tête, incapable d'ordonner mes pensées de manière cohérente. Je sens mon coeur battre de plus en plus frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

"Harry…"

"Oui, Harry Potter, et deux autres. Un roux et une Sang-De-Bourbe."

Mes craintes sont confirmées.

J'avais appris, par le biais de la colère puissante de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, que Potter et Weasley avaient décidé de vivre en tant que clandestins. Mes parents pensent que c'est pour une mission spéciale.

Moi, je pense surtout que Potter est un lâche. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais vaincre personne, alors, il s'enfuit. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui.

Je n'avais pas imaginé, ne serait qu'une seule seconde, que Potter aurait emmené Hermione avec lui. C'est pas censé être son meilleur ami? Un meilleur ami, il est là pour protéger, non? Comment peut-on emmener une personne chère dans une mission aussi périlleuse, pratiquement suicidaire?

Quoique, avec le caractère buté d'Hermione, je suis sûr que c'est elle qui ai insisté. Elle n'aurait pas supporté être à part, ne pas pouvoir s'assurer que ses amis vont bien. Sans elle, c'est sûr que le rouquin et le balafré se seraient fait choper en deux secondes. C'est elle qui devait concevoir les plans, c'est certain, et c'est donc elle qui a pensé au Ministère de la Magie. Mais quelle bande d'idiots !

J'aurai dû l'en empêcher, j'aurai dû lui faire comprendre que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais elle a foncée, tête baissée, sans penser à ce que j'aurai pu ressentir.

Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver ici? Dans mon Manoir? Ils devraient savoir que c'est le repère de Voldemort, qu'il grouillait de Mangemorts jours et nuits !

"J'arrive, Mère."

J'essaye de paraître détaché, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Ma peur est trop grande, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'Hermione soit située dans mon propre salon, kidnappée.

Quand je descends les escaliers, ma mère sur les talons, je me rappelle de mon rapprochement avec cette dernière pendant la 6ème année.

Ma pire ennemie, mais bien sûr.

Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, je n'en doute plus depuis longtemps. Pour son physique, sa gentillesse, son intelligence. Pour sa manière de me vanter le mérite des elfes de maison, ses yeux pétillants, un air d'adoration collé sur son visage. Pour ses cheveux bouclés, qui tombent sur ses épaules et qu'elle chasse d'un mouvement de main désinvolte quand ils gênent sa vue. Pour ses grands yeux chocolat, doté d'un éclat de malice. Pour son envie de lever de la main à chaque cours, pour réciter un livre mot pour mot, les joues rougies.

J'aime cette fille. Malheureusement, elle est "gentille", et ma famille est pour le "méchant". Si seulement tout pouvait être plus facile, que je puisse la séduire comme il se doit, que mon père approuve et me mette en garde de ne pas lui faire de mal. A la place, ma mère la nomme "Sang de Bourbe", elle est enfermée dans mon salon avec ses deux amis et va sûrement subir un châtiment de Voldemort.

Rien que de penser ça, un haut-le-coeur me secoue.

On atterrit dans le petit salon, entièrement recouvert de velours. Au début, je ne les vois pas, seulement un groupe de Rafleurs que j'ai appris à détester.

Le plus grand, Scabior je crois, se retourne. Dans ses mains sales, il tient Potter.

"Tu le reconnais, Drago?"

Mon père, qui ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis plus de deux semaines, se rapproche de moi. Je suis toujours aussi étonné de voir à quel point son physique, autrefois élégant, est parti en vrille. Sa barbe mal-rasée grignote ses joues creuses et pâles. Ses yeux bleus, presque transparents, ne resplendissent plus de la même fierté qu'autrefois. Il se tient mal, courbé, comme si les nombreux sortilèges de Doloris avaient affecté sa droiture. Il me supplie presque, alors qu'avant, il ne me regardait plus dans les yeux. De honte, ou de haine, je ne saurais le dire.

"Tu reconnais Potter, Drago?"

Je regarde de nouveau le Gryffondor. Son visage est sérieusement abîmé, gonflé, mais il a toujours ses lunettes rondes. Il a des yeux minuscules, pourtant, je reconnais la couleur émeraude qui y habite. Je reconnais la cicatrice sur son front, maintenant déformée. Je reconnais sa peau pâle, ses cheveux bruns en épi et sa bouche.

Pourtant, je ne dis rien.

A la place, je fais dévié mon regard vers la troisième personne. A ma grande horreur, c'est Fenrir Greyback qui tient Hermione dans ses bras, et qui fixe son cou d'un air lugubre.

Ses yeux que j'aime tant dévie dans tous les sens, comme pour chercher une issue, je peux presque sentir son cerveau chauffer d'ici. Mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il n'y aucun espoir.

"Et bien, Drago ? C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?"

"Je… je n'en suis pas sûr."

Je divague, regarde mes trois anciens camarades de Poudlard devant moi. Le regard de Weasley est méchant, celui de Potter suppliant, et celui d'Hermione… continue de regarder dans chaque recoin de la petite salle.

"Examine le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi !"

J'avance de deux pas, mais j'évite de croiser le regard de Potter. Mon esprit est trop tourné vers Hermione.

"Drago, si nous livrons Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardonné…"

Ses paroles me plongent dans une fureur incomparable. Il croit sincèrement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, du pardon de son maître ? L'honneur de notre famille est déjà assez détruit comme ça. Si nous livrons Potter, Voldemort ne sera que reconnaissant, mais ça ne changera rien.

Mon père et Greyback commencent à se disputer, et je risque un regard vers Hermione. Elle regarde le sol, dépitée. Elle aussi a abandonné, elle sait qu'il n'y a aucune issue, que le Manoir des Malefoy est l'endroit le plus dangereux de la Terre à cette heure.

Elle ne me jette même pas un regard.

"Je pense qu'il s'est pris un maléfice Cuisant."

Évidemment que c'est un maléfice Cuisant ! Quel autre sortilège pourrait déformer autant un visage ? Et qui aurait bien pu réaliser un sort aussi parfait ? Je parie sur la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, à ma droite.

"Il y a quelque chose, là…" murmure mon père, à deux millimètres du front de Potter. "Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée… Drago, viens-là, regarde bien ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Je me rapproche et regarde rapidement le trait rouge vif sous les cheveux du garçon.

"Je ne sais pas."

Mes paroles sont inutiles, mais permettent de faire gagner un peu de temps. Je retourne près de ma mère et m'adosse à la cheminée, comme si cette discussion m'ennuyait profondément, alors que je ne cesse de regarder Hermione enfermée dans les bras du loup-garou.

Ma mère prend la parole d'une voix étrangement glaciale :

"Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne…"

Je me tourne vers Narcissa, qui tient une baguette de prunellier dans ses mains. Je sais que ce n'est pas la sienne, mais je baisse les yeux sans rien dire. Si Voldemort arrive et qu'il ne reconnaît pas la baguette de Potter, ils se seraient sauvés. Peu importe les conséquences et les punitions qu'il infligerait à mon père.

"Mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'Ollivander… Si nous nous trompons, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu te souviens ce qu'il a fait à Rowle et Dolohov?"

Rien que d'y repenser, un frisson parcourt mon dos, et je sais que mon père ressent la même chose. Ici, on se souvient tous des hurlements de souffrance qui avaient duré toute la nuit, de plus en plus bas et fragiles, ou du ton furieux de Voldemort. Mes rêves avaient porté sur la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pointée sur les deux corps des Mangemorts à moitié morts pendant au moins une semaine.

"Et la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors?" grogne Greyback.

Je regarde, paniqué, le visage de ma mère s'illuminer.

"Attendez ! Oui… Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Mme Guipure avec Potter ! J'ai vu sa photo dans la Gazette ! Regarde Drago, n'est-ce-pas cette dénommée Granger ?"

Je pose mon regard argenté sur les traits doux de la fille devant moi. J'ai envie de démentir ma mère, mais à quoi cela servirait ? Tout le monde c'est de qui il s'agit, sa photo est sur toutes les premières pages de la Gazette, son statut de sang est connu de tous et ma mère la reconnaît.

Je préfère donc me murer dans le détachement :

"Je… peut-être, oui."

"Dans ces cas là, celui là est le jeune Weasley !" s'écrie mon père en se postant face au rouquin. "Ce sont eux, ce sont les amis de Potter… Drago, regarde-le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley? Comment d'appelle-t-il déjà?"

"Oui." répétai-je et, incapable de regarder Hermione une fois de plus, je me détourne. "C'est possible."

J'ai envie de sortir, de prendre l'air pour trouver un plan d'action. Il faut impérativement faire sortir Hermione d'ici afin qu'elle se cache quelque part, n'importe où. Mais au moment où je me dirige vers la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Bellatrix Lestrange.

La peur me paralyse. Je reste immobile devant cette femme complètement folle, et je me rends compte que la fille que j'aime est en proie à un véritable danger.

Peut-être pire que Voldemort.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Cissy ?"

Évidemment, elle se rapproche d'Hermione et la détaille de ses yeux sombres. J'ai la puissante envie de tomber à genoux, et de supplier toutes les personnes présentes de lâcher la "Sang-De-Bourbe", de la laisser tranquille et de s'occuper des autres.

"Ma parole, c'est la Sang-De-Bourbe, c'est Granger ?"

Je vois le peu de couleurs sur le visage d'Hermione se vider, laissant place à une peau extrêmement pâle que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle regarde, apeurée, le visage de ma propre tante s'étirer d'un sourire malveillant.

"Oui c'est Granger !" s'exclame mon père, et j'ai envie de lui donner un coup de poing. "Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter !"

J'ai envie de suivre la conversation, mais tout s'arrête à l'instant où les cheveux chocolat d'Hermione se posent sur moi. C'est la première fois de la soirée qu'elle me regarde, et pourtant, j'aurai tout donné pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. On dirait qu'elle place en moi son dernier espoir, son moyen de sortir vivante de ce Manoir, alors que je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Je ne peux même pas la dégager de ma propre famille, alors de Lord Voldemort?

Je vois du coin de l'oeil mon père et Bellatrix de disputer l'appel de leur maître, mais je ne leur prête aucune attention. Potter essaie de capter l'attention de sa meilleure amie, cependant, elle ne fait que me fixer résolument.

Je sors de ma contemplation quand un éclair rouge traverse mon salon, atterrissant entre les deux yeux d'un des Rafleurs. L'épée de Gryffondor scintille dans la main de Bellatrix, qui a détourné son attention de la brune. Potter et elle se regardent, apeurés, tandis que Weasley regarde silencieusement le sol en quête d'un quelconque secours.

Malheureusement, Bellatrix réapparait bientôt dans mon champ de vision et je dois m'arracher de la contemplation du visage d'Hermione.

J'ai peur que ce soit la dernière fois que je suis puisse la voir vivante. Je suis littéralement pétrifié, priant que cette situation cesse de paraître aussi fatale.

"Drago, mets ces vermines dehors, si tu n'es pas capable de les tuer, laisse les moi dans le jardin."

Ma mère crie de ne pas me parler sur ce ton, mais elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas que la chose qui me fait le plus peur, c'est pas de devoir tuer des Rafleurs, c'est de m'éloigner de la fille que j'aime.

Après un bref silence, je m'empare de ma baguette et fait léviter les corps stupéfixiés des chasseurs vers la sortie. Quand je me retourne une seconde, Hermione retient difficilement ses larmes.

Arrivé dans les parcs du Manoir, je jette les corps par terre sans me préoccuper de la fraîcheur de la nuit, et retourne à l'intérieur.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre : "Non, attendez. Laissez moi la Sang-De-Bourbe" avant d'entrer, pantelant, dans le petit salon.

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça? Je ne blâme pas Harry pour son erreur, jamais. Mais je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir pris un ton plus convaincant quand les Rafleurs s'adressaient à moi, ça nous aurait peut-être fait gagner du temps.

Je regarde Ron et Harry se faire emmener dans les cachots, et une unique larme roule sur ma joue. Pourtant, je l'efface rapidement et détourne le regard. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je dois le faire avec courage, la tête haute jusqu'au bout. Intérieurement, je suis abattue, mais il est hors de question que je prouve ma faiblesse auprès de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tiens, tiens." lance la Mangemort en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Je ne réponds pas, mais je sais que mes mains tremblent.

"Je vais te poser une seule et unique question. Si tu n'y réponds pas, nous aurons l'occasion de voir ton sang impur imprégner le parquet pendant la prochaine heure."

"Je ne dirai rien."

Je vois du coin de l'oeil Lucius grimacer, et mon coeur se réchauffe. Si je peux les saouler jusqu'à la fin, j'essayerai de le faire. Mais à l'instant où je regarde les yeux sans vie de mon bourreau, je sais que je ne pourrai pas être toujours aussi insolente. Je serai probablement tellement morte de douleur que je n'arriverai pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

Bellatrix se tient désormais devant moi, ses cheveux grisâtres tombant autour de ses joues creuses. Sa bouche est tordue dans un rictus malsain, et ses lourdes paupières donnent l'impression d'un cadavre ambulant.

"Où as-tu trouvé cette épée? Elle était cachée dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts. Comment avez-vous fais?"

Je sens la fureur derrière ces paroles, comme si elle doutait elle-même de la sécurité de son objet. Même si je sais que je ne dirai rien, j'avoue que je ne sais même pas moi même comment cette épée a pu se trouver au moment opportun, mis à part la condition des Gryffondors pour l'obtenir en cas de réel besoin.

Elle bouge légèrement le métal entre ses doigts, et la brillance des rubis me fait presque mal aux yeux.

"Bien. Comme tu sembles être une véritable sotte, tu vas en subir les conséquences."

En un coup d'oeil, elle attrape sa baguette et la pointe sur mon cou. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre "Endoloris" avant de tomber à terre.

La douleur est tout bonnement inconcevable. C'était comme si la foudre cognait mes tempes, faisant bouillonner mon cerveau, et qu'elle se propageait à travers mes veines. Chaque parcelle de mon corps est brûlante, et je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes. Je crois que le cri qui perce mes tympans est le mien, mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, la souffrance est beaucoup trop puissante. Ma peau est piquée à vif, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger mes mains pour l'arrêter. Je ne peux plus faire un geste, je tremble, sursaute et sens mon coeur battre, affolé.

Je bouge les yeux dans mes pupilles tout en essayant de respirer par goulées, remplir mes poumons vidés. Dans la pénombre de ma douleur, j'aperçois enfin un signe de vie : Une tâche jaune, et deux petites lumières bleues. Je m'accroche à cette vision, tentant d'oublier quelques secondes le sort le plus horrible que j'ai eu de ma vie. Ma vue n'est plus aussi troublée, et je reconnais le visage de Drago. Il a l'air bouleversé, pâle comme la mort.

Un autre frisson de calvaire traverse mon corps, et je gémis. J'essaye de prononcer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, avant de mourir. Mais ma bouche est trop sèche, opprimée, je lâche un gargouillis de mot inaudible. Mes yeux se ferment, et malgré l'imprégnation totale de Doloris sur mon corps, meurs doucement, soumise à la souffrance.

Puis, soudain, tout s'arrête. Le sort s'évapore, libère mes esprits et mon corps. Je respire enfin, ouvre la bouche pour y récolter l'air qui me manquait. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, et je vois le visage soucieux de Drago, à deux centimètres de mon visage.

Non. Je refuse de voir ce qui se passe devant mes yeux. Bellatrix, au dessus d'Hermione, la regardant se tordre de douleur à cause d'un foutu filament blanc qui sort de la baguette? J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller à tout instant, regarder ma chambre, le visage couvert de sueur.

Mais non, ça n'arrive pas, et plus les secondes passent, plus la vision devant moi ôte lentement mon âme. La femme que j'aime, qui me sourit et me fait rire, est étalée devant moi, agitée de soubresauts.

Bellatrix fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, riant de sa voix aiguë. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, et je sens le regard de ma mère sur mon visage. Mais je ne peux pas faire semblant. Je ne peux pas faire croire que ça ne me fait pas mal, alors que c'est la pire sensation que j'ai jamais connu.

J'ai envie de prendre sa douleur, d'absorber sa souffrance pour la laisser respirer de nouveau.

J'ai envie d'effacer cette image de son visage tordu par la peine, et de le remplacer par son sourire sincère.

J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour faire cesser ses tremblements incessants.

Et à l'instant où ses idées me traversent l'esprit, un hurlement vint déchirer le silence pesant du petit salon. Un cri spontané, criard, représentant en lui-même la douleur la plus insupportable. Ça doit faire une minute qu'Hermione subit le Doloris, et pourtant, ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle hurle.

Je me suis toujours moqué du "courage" exagéré des Gryffondors, mais là, je suis sincèrement impressionné, même si c'est pas dans le bon sens.

J'entends de loin les protestations de Weasley dans les cachots, des "Hermione !" répétés en boucle, et ça me rend fou. Est-ce qu'il est en train de la regarder mourir à petits feux, lui? Est ce qu'il l'aime tellement qu'il pourrait tuer ses propres parents pour la regarder ouvrir les yeux? Il devrait réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici, au lieu d'hurler inutilement ! Mais quel idiot !

Soudain, Hermione tourne la tête vers moi, et me regarde fixement. A ma grande horreur, ses yeux marrons normalement emplis d'amour sont totalement vides, sans éclats.

Elle me fixe, et son cri faiblit. Son corps arrête de sursauter, mais le sort continue de pénétrer sa peau sournoisement.

Elle bouge doucement les lèvres pour former mon prénom, "Drago", et ferme les yeux.

Je reste tétanisé. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas être morte !

L'injustice me donne envie de hurler, de taper fort un objet, de préférence dur comme du roc, et de me péter les jointures jusqu'au sang. Je détourne le regard du visage blafard d'Hermione et me tourne vers la cheminée, incapable de gérer mes émotions.

J'agrippe le métal de mes doigts et ferme les yeux pour me calmer. J'imagine le coeur de mon ange cogner contre sa poitrine, ses joues rosies. Je ne peux pas penser à son potentiel cadavre, c'est trop pour moi. J'ai vu des choses horribles dans ma courte vie, des choses auxquelles il m'arrive de repenser avec un frisson d'angoisse, mais jamais de cette intensité.

Je me retourne enfin, et vois que Bellatrix est penchée sur le bras de la Gryffondor. Quand je me déplace légèrement pour voir ce qu'elle y fait, je vois le mot "Sang-De-Bourbe" scintiller sous mon lustre. Son sang coule lentement le long de son poignet, tandis que les mots restent vifs et clairs. Quand je vois le poignard imprégné du même liquide de Bellatrix je manque de m'étouffer.

"Drago? Emmène cette Sang-De-Bourbe quelque part pour la soigner, je crois qu'elle est inconsciente."

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois. Sans même prendre la peine d'afficher une moue de dégoût sur mon visage, je prends la nuque d'Hermione sous ma main et ses jambes dans l'autre et la soulève. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la froideur de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je la plaque contre mon corps mais personne ne semble le remarquer, plongés dans une conversation agitée.

Je cours presque jusqu'à ma chambre, et pose délicatement le corps d'Hermione sur mon lit. Je m'arrête un instant pour contempler son visage pâle, plus du tout crispé dans la souffrance. Lisse, sans aucune imperfection. Puis, j'appelle silencieusement mon elfe de maison, qui transplane une seconde après.

"Bonjour Monsieur. Malefoy, Nonny peut faire quelque chose?"

"Oui, je t'en supplie, apporte moi de quoi soigner cette femme, en toute discrétion."

Nonny regarde le corps étendu d'Hermione avant de claquer des doigts. Elle réapparait juste après, une trousse blanche dans les bras.

"Merci !"

Je m'empresse de la prendre avant de me jeter sur le corps de la brune. Je lui donne un onguent sur les jambes et le visage, même si je sais qu'il est aussi inutile que Weasley, et lui fait avaler de l'eau entre se lèvres. Puis, je jette tout un tas de sort inscrits dans un grimoire avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. J'insonorise la chambre, au cas où, et renvoie Nonny dans les cuisines.

Puis, j'attends, tout en pressant de l'eau sur son front encore chaud. Les minutes passent, et mon état de stress empire. Il est possible qu'elle soit... morte? Que la vie est réellement quittée son corps?

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et constate sa froideur avec un gémissement. En regardant ses paupières clauses, des larmes coulent sur ma joue, mais j'en ai rien à faire.

Et tout à coup, je sens ses doigts presser les miens. Elle inspire profondément, et je vois avec bonheur sa cage thoracique se gonfler normalement.

Enfin, elle ouvre ses yeux et détaille mon visage, avant de soupirer. Puis, elle regarde nos doigts entrelacés et demande d'une petite voix :

"Que s'est.."

Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer sa phrase, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
